Un ange passe
by Alhenorr
Summary: On va dire qu'il s'agit d'un aperçut des pensées de certains personnages, suite au fameux baiser de l'épisode Duet. Et tada! Chapitre 6 en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

Titre Un ange passe …

Auteur : Alhenorr (Bêta lectrice : Rieval).

Spoilers : saison 2, Duet.

Rating : GEN.

Résumé : euh … Disons que c'est une histoire de pensées, écrite durant une longue phase où je faisais des trucs vraiment bizarres … ça vous éclaire un peu ? Non ? Bon, ben … moi non plus en fait.

Disclaimer : Si j'ai bien compris, je dois absolument dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est ça ? Et si je ne suis pas d'accord, je fais quoi ?

pff ! Enfin il y en a au moins un qui est à moi toute seule !

Note de l'auteur : je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, sauf que je suis contente de publier _enfin_ cette histoire, qui me fait passer pour une folle dans le métro ! Les autres voyageurs ne comprennent pas pourquoi je me mets à rire toute seule !

Un grand MERCI Rieval, pour sa patience, ses conseils et tout le reste ... Ton aide m'est très précieuse, mais ça tu le sais déjà.

Voili, voilou.

« La plus perdue de toutes les journées est celle où l'on n'a pas ri. »

**Nicolas de Chamfort, Maximes et pensées**

oOo

**Chapitre 1**

Atlantis, Infirmerie, salle de repos

Rodney regardait la jeune femme étendue sur le lit voisin du sien, soulagé. Et furieux. Elle arborait une mine rêveuse.

Pendant tout le temps où elle avait partagé sa tête, il avait cru devenir dingue. Mais quand elle avait décidé de se laisser aller – autrement dit de mourir – il s'était senti … _bizarre_. Non, le mot ne convenait pas. Il avait eu peur. Oui c'était ça, il avait eu peur. Une profonde confusion l'avait envahi. Il n'avait pas vraiment essayé d'analyser ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là.

_D'accooord_ ! Il était le petit génie d'Atlantis - de toute la galaxie de Pégase en fait – et était donc indispensable. Mais tout égocentrique et arrogant qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas accepter le sacrifice de Cadman. Pas uniquement pour lui sauver la vie … même si sa survie était vitale pour Atlantis !

En même temps, en y réfléchissant bien … non. Non, non et non ! Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas mourir alors qu'il était là ! N'est ce pas ? Il était un génie, non ?

_Le_ génie incontesté de deux galaxies.

Mais bien sûr, tout ça n'était que de la théorie. Il n'y avait pas eu de sacrifice en fin de compte, puisqu'il avait trouvé la solution ! Il était le meilleur, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Enfin. Tout c'était bien terminé. _Quoique_ …

oOo

Laura pensait à Carson … huumm ! Ce diable d'écossais la faisait littéralement craquer. Elle s'était abritée derrière le corps de McKay, pour l'embrasser. Très pratique. Bien sur, elle ne croyait pas s'en sortir vivante, donc ses inhibitions s'étaient évanouies, mais maintenant …

Elle était morte de rire en repensant à la mine dégoûtée de McKay. D'accord, elle avait _peut être_ un peu abusé. Mais il faut savoir faire des folies de son corps … _surtout_ avec un autre corps que le sien.

Bah, il s'en remettrait. Enfin, _si_le colonel Sheppard arrêtait de lui rabâcher cette histoire à chacune de ses visites. Ce qui n'était guère envisageable dans l'immédiat.

Ceci étant dit, elle avait noté que son supérieur veillait toujours à ce que Carson ne soit pas dans les parages. Il valait mieux éviter de l'énerver. Il avait un _certain_ pouvoir sur Atlantis. Et pouvait imposer à ses patients un _certain_ nombre d'examens … _fort_ désagréables.

Il faut dire que si le charmant écossais était un peu gêné en présence de McKay, plus personne n'osait le taquiner. Pas depuis qu'il avait engueulé un militaire un peu trop blagueur - lequel s'était retrouvé la tête dans la purée - au beau milieu du réfectoire. Le colonel s'était empressé de leur rapporter cette anecdote, encore plié de rire.

oOo

Carson referma le dossier qu'il étudiait. Tentait d'étudier était plus juste.

Il aurait été bien incapable d'indiquer son contenu. Il était un peu trop préoccupé pour cela. Gros soupir.

Rodney l'avait embrassé. Encore aujourd'hui, il n'y croyait pas. S'il n'avait pas été l'un des principaux _acteurs_ de la scène …

Il souhaitait gommer ces quelques minutes de sa mémoire. Mais la présence de Rodney à l'infirmerie en était un rappel constant.

Ca avait été un _vrai_ baiser. Le moment le plus gênant de toute son existence. A part peut être le jour où il s'était retrouvé coincé sur le palier avec seulement une serviette autour des reins. Non, après réflexion, ce n'était pas comparable. Vraiment pas.

Recevoir un baiser passionné d'un homme. Petit frisson. D'un ami. De Rodney … Re petit frisson. C'était …

Il ne s'en était toujours pas remis ! Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi ? Que signifiait ce baiser ? Rodney était il lui-même ? Craignait il de mourir ? Etait il … intéressé ? Non, non, non ! Ne réfléchit pas Carson ! Surtout ne te pose pas de question.

Rodney était _fatigué _! Juste fa-ti-gué ! Ne cherche pas plus loin. _Oublies_ que tu es un scientifique qui analyse et décortique tout. Laisse le rationnel de coté pour une fois. Voiiila ! C'est mieux !

Carson devait vérifier leurs constantes. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller dans la salle de repos. Vraiment aucune. Mais impossible d'y échapper. Boulot – et éthique professionnelle - obligent. Il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la pièce adjacente.

oOo

Rodney grimaça en repensant au baiser que Cadman avait échangé avec Carson. Avec SON corps, SA bouche, SES lèvres ! Parce qu'il avait tout _vu_ - tout _senti_. Brrr ! Il frissonna. Du coup, Carson l'évitait. Sauf pour les examens médicaux – pour ça, il était _toujours_ disponible.

N'empêche, le médecin rougissait dès qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Il n'arrivait manifestement pas à le regarder en face. Et s'abstenait autant que possible de poser les mains sur lui. Rodney lui avait fait remarquer – en faisant appel à toutes ses réserves d'ironie - qu'il pourrait difficilement l'ausculter sans le toucher. Rien à faire.

Récapitulons. Il - ou plutôt _Cadman_ - avait embrassé un homme. Pas n'importe lequel. Carson. Ce n'était pas si grave, après tout. Pas _mortel_ quoi. Ce n'était qu'un accident. Ca _arrivait_. Il aurait peut être pu s'en remettre … Peut être.

Le problème, direz vous ? Les sourires moqueurs des autres. Ils lui restaient en travers de la gorge. C'était déjà suffisamment humiliant, pour qu'ils n'en rajoutent pas. Mais _bien sûr_, ils ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

Et pour cause !

Ils pensaient tous que le baiser venait de _lui_. Parce qu'_évidemment_ Cadman avait _omis_ de signaler qu'elle avait le contrôle du corps à ce moment _précis_. Non contente de l'avoir utilisé, elle jouait l'innocente. On lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confessions !

Elle refusait d'assumer ses responsabilités. Rodney fulminait. Il avait plaidé la fatigue, une séquelle du partage de son corps et d'autres excuses débiles. Sans grand succès. Ils n'arrêtaient pas pour autant leurs plaisanteries. Notamment un certain lieutenant-colonel. Même Elisabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

_Elisabeth !_

oOo

Laura avait été plus maligne que McKay. Plus rapide surtout. Elle avait affirmé ne pas se souvenir de cette scène. Et tous avaient mis ce baiser sur le compte de la fatigue du corps de Rodney … bien que se moquant _gentiment_ de lui. Mouais. Peu concluant.

Elle fit un grand sourire à son voisin, qui semblait bouillir. Il lui adressa son fameux regard « qui tue », avant de lui tourner le dos. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

Elle le tenait. Il ne dirait rien. Elle avait partagé son corps et connaissait certaines choses trèèèès délicates. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Un marché est un marché.

M'enfin, ça aurait pu être pire. Elle aurait pu mourir ou même … rester dans le corps de McKay. Pour le restant de sa vie ! Beurk !

oOo

Rodney ne pouvait rien dire. Tout ça pourquoi ? Hein !

Parce que Cadman – encore elle – l'avait supplié de ne rien dire.

Ok, elle savait être _trèèès_ persuasive - son regard l'avait fait fondre. Fondre ! Lui ! Non mais, qu'est qu'il racontait ! Elle l'avait menacé de révéler ce qu'elle savait dorénavant sur lui, voilà tout !

Après avoir tenté de le prendre par les sentiments, elle avait opté pour la manière forte : c'était du _chantage_, ni plus ni moins

Et pour couronner le tout, Carson les avait installés dans la même salle de repos. Ok, il n'y en avait pas tant que ça. Mais avoir le Lieutenant Cadman en permanence sous les yeux, c'était … c'était … mmmffff !

Mais qu'avait il fait pour mériter tout ça. D'abord il était capturé par un dart, puis il se faisait purement et simplement pirater son corps et ensuite _ça_. Pourquoi lui !

Il croisa le regard amusé de Cadman, qui lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Il la foudroya du regard et lui tourna le dos.

oOo

Laura revint à des pensées plus plaisantes : Carson.

Il était tellement humain, gentil, adorable et si … Ok ! Stop ! Tu t'emballes ma fille ! Rien ne prouvait qu'il s'intéressait à elle. Certes, il lui avait serré la main, à son réveil. Mais bon, il était médecin. Il devait seulement être heureux qu'elle soit en vie.

Elle secoua la tête : elle se trouvait dans une autre galaxie, sur la légendaire cité d'Atlantis, et elle fantasmait sur un homme ! Au demeurant fort charmant bien sûr, mais compte tenu de leur situation et des divers dangers qui les guettaient …

Les wraiths, les géniis.

Les créatures monstrueuses ou non - connues ou non.

Les technologies anciennes - ou alien - ayant une fonction _indéterminée_.

… Bref, tout ces trucs là. Elle devrait être un peu plus sérieuse.

Laura se concentra sur cette idée : rester professionnelle … professionnelle … professi … Ok ! Inutile d'insister, elle pensait toujours à Carson. Carsooon !

L'objet de ses pensées venait justement d'apparaître dans la pièce. Il sourit en constatant qu'elle était réveillée et s'approcha.

oOo

Carson afficha un sourire radieux. Merveilleux ! Seule le lieutenant Cadman était réveillée.

« Lieutenant ! ». Il jeta un œil intrigué vers le moniteur cardiaque qui s'était légèrement emballé. « Comment vous sentez vous ? ».

oOo

Certains paramètres sont difficilement contrôlables. Les battements de cœur un peu trop rapides pour être honnêtes, par exemple.

« Bien, quoiqu'un peu fatiguée ». Bravo ma fille ! Super la maîtrise. Pour un militaire c'est le _comble _!

« C'est normal, votre corps a été soumis à rude épreuve ».

Carson la rassura - quoi de mieux pour oublier ses soucis que de s'occuper d'une patiente aimable - et se lança dans une explication des traumatismes en question. Tandis que la jeune femme laissait son regard - et son esprit - errer sur l'écossais, ses mains, ses yeux, ses … Laura rougit et revint à la réalité.

« … et votre dématérialisation vous a légèrement engourdie ». Le soudain silence du lieutenant inquiéta le médecin. « Ça va ? ».

Laura répondit précipitamment. « Oui, oui, j'ai juste un peu … chaud ! ». Voila ce qui arrive quand on se laisse aller. Prudence Laura. Et discrétion. Oui, de la dis-cré-tion.

Carson hocha la tête. « Ce n'est pas étonnant. Votre corps retrouve des sensations après plusieurs jours et vous allez tout ressentir de manière euh … excessive ».

Le lieutenantdésigna Rodney d'un mouvement de l'épaule. « Et lui ? ».

oOo

Rodney leva un sourcil. Ah, ben quand même ! Ils se rendaient _enfin_ compte qu'il existait !

« _Lui_, a un nom et apprécierait qu'on ne parle pas de _lui_ à la troisième personne comme s'il n'était pas là ! ».

Il pouvait s'en aller s'il était de trop. Parce que franchement ça ne le dérangerait pas-du-tout !

oOo

Comme à chaque fois, Carson se sentit rougir et se morigéna intérieurement.

Tu n'escomptais quand même pas qu'il disparaîtrait Carson ? Voyons, c'eut été trop beau !

oOo

L'expression embarrassée du médecin enchanta Laura. Elle se reprocha – un court instant – ses pensées peu charitables.

« Euh, son corps a abrité vos deux consciences pendant plusieurs jour. Il est épuisé. Mais avec quelques jours de repos, il sera bientôt sur pieds ».

Il paraissait vraiment gêné. Décidément elle s'amusait comme une petite folle. Pas de regrets finalement. Il était _trop_ mignon comme ça.

Rodney se retourna brusquement, n'y tenant plus et explosa :

« Arrêtez vos bêtises Carson ! Ok, je vous ai embrassé mais ce n'était pas _la mer à boire_! Ne me dites pas que c'était si _désagréable_ que ça quand même ! »

**Un ange passa … s'arrêta soudain, regarda les trois protagonistes de la petite scène et attrapa un bol de pop corn, juste avant de s'installer confortablement. **

**TBC …**


	2. Chapter 2

Note : merci pour la review Solène, ça aide beaucoup.

oOo

**Chapitre 2**

Oh lalalalala ! Ce qu'il redoutait était en train de se produire. Rodney allait revenir sur le sujet. Il ne fallait pas. Surtout pas. Ce serait tellement embarrassant.

Carson ne répondit pas et plongea le nez dans la fiche de santé du lieutenant Cadman – comme s'il s'agissait du mémoire dévoilant la manière de tuer les wraiths. Passionnante cette feuille. Très jolies ces courbes, très colorées.

Il feignit de vérifier les appareils et de noter une information essentielle. En prenant un air suffisamment lointain, pour convaincre le canadien qu'il l'avait complètement zappé. Carson devait absolument le décourager.

Déjà qu'à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait le … le … ou qu'il était dans la même pièce que Rodney, il sentait ses joues s'échauffer. Alors, y repenser devant - et avec** -** lui n'allait pas l'aider.

A cela s'ajoutaient _touuuus_ les _petits_ commentaires, qu'il essuyait de la part des différents membres de l'expédition depuis … depuis …

Du moins gradé des soldats aux plus hauts responsables – quelle maturité !

Et _comme par hasard_, ils avaient tous eu à faire à l'infirmerie ces derniers jours. Alors qu'en temps normal, c'était la croix et la bannière pour réussir ne serait ce qu'à les croiser au détour d'un couloir.

Les premiers jours, il avait subi réflexions, taquineries et blagues d'un goût douteux, en prenant sur lui. Sa mère disait toujours que la seule manière d'obtenir la paix était d'ignorer purement et simplement les moqueries et autres comportements similaires. Foi de Mary Beckett.

Mouais. Facile à dire. Dans les faits … Il avait une grande admiration et une immense tendresse pour sa mère, mais vu le contexte actuel …

Carson se considérait comme un homme patient et tolérant. Il avait un caractère aimable et courtois, mais quand il se mettait en colère, il valait mieux ne pas être en travers de sa route ! Le hic – pour les fameux plaisantins – c'est que nul ne s'en doutait sur Atlantis. Vu qu'il ne s'était jamais _réellement_ énervé depuis qu'il y vivait.

Jusqu'à ce fameux jour où il avait « craqué » au réfectoire.

Le matin du jour en question - date oh combien mémorable – il avait trouvé une boite de préservatifs joliment emballée. Bien en évidence. Sur son bureau.

A cet instant, il s'était cru devenir un personnage de dessin animé.

Vous savez quand le personnage susmentionné devient rouge, rouge, rouge, et, que de la fumée lui sort des oreilles !

Les plaisanteries, passe encore mais là ça allait trop loin !

Et au déjeuner …

_Flash back_

Carson enfonça la tête dans les épaules, son plateau en mains. Les réactions sur son passage étaient assez variées.

Vanes plus ou moins raisonnables.

Regards Moqueurs.

Sourires en coin.

Dents éclatantes de blancheur – tiens, il y a un dentiste dans la cité ?

Mâchoires serrées – ah non, ça c'était lui.

Une boite de préservatifs ! Non mais je vous jure. S'il tenait le responsable …

Il s'assit à une table isolée, évitant soigneusement celle du Colonel Sheppard, de Teyla et de Ronon, qui échangèrent des regards amusés et le rejoignirent illico.

Il soupira un brin agacé et prit une large inspiration : après tout, la meilleure défense restait souvent l'attaque, non ? Il ne sentait d'humeur très sarcastique.

« Alors quels sont les autres cadeaux ? Un rouge à lèvres, une crème hydratante ? Ah non mieux, une bague ? ». Et vive l'autodérision.

Il ne croyait pas réellement le colonel responsable de ce nouveau canular. Pas son genre. Nooon, il était beaucoup plus _subtil_.

Les trois comparses éclatèrent de rire – du moins Sheppard et Teyla. Même si la grimace de Ronon pouvait être considérée comme une contribution à l'hilarité générale. Ils l'asticotèrent quelques minutes. Leurs commentaires étaient plus taquins que méchants. Carson le savait et finit par sourire.

Après quelques instants – et quelques bouchées - le colonel entra dans le vif du sujet, intrigué.

« Qu'est ce que c'est cette histoire de cadeaux ? »

Vlan ! Et une gifle mentale, une. Oh non ! Qu'avait il fait ?

Il venait tout simplement de donner au colonel la corde pour le pendre. A part ça …

N'ayant pas le choix – le colonel ne lui accorderait pas la paix avant d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire – Carson s'exécuta dépité.

Il visualisait presque les rouages du cerveau de Sheppard, objet d'une intense activité. Il pouvait même _l'entendre_ penser.

« _Hummm ! Intéressant ! Voila de quoi alimenter les rumeurs. Et taquiner un peu notre gentil docteur, qui a un peu trop tendance à torturer ses patients_ ».

Pfff ! Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire ! Tous ces gens ne réalisaient même pas à quel point il s'inquiétait. Il était comme ça, que voulez vous ? On ne se refait pas. Un médecin soigne et déteste la souffrance. Alors ces militaires inconscients qui _recherchaient_ les ennuis, ça le rendait dingue. Ils étaient _ses_ patients. Les _siens_ …

Et ils ne faisaient rien pour lui éviter les aigreurs d'estomac. Pas encore d'ulcère, mais dans ces conditions, ça ne saurait tarder.

« N'y pensez même pas colonel. ».

Carson mâchait consciencieusement. Pas question de laisser l'avantage au colonel. Il pouvait être pire qu'un bull dog quelques fois. Une fois les mâchoires refermées sur sa proie, il ne relâchait pas la pression.

John ravala les paroles qui lui brûlaient la langue. Carson sourit intérieurement, satisfait. Hey ! Il aurait du réagir ainsi depuis le début. Le colonel Sheppard _hésitant_ à lancer une plaisanterie. C'était une première !

Il vit l'expression de Sheppard changer, il paraissait presque innocent. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à … compatir. Attention, les choses allaient se corser.

« Bah. Ce n'est pas si grave. ».

_Pas si grave_ ! Ben ouais, c'est ça. Cen'était pas _lui_ la cible. Profonde inspiration mentale. Restes ferme Carson. Ferme.

« Vous trouvez colonel ». Il croyait peut être que c'était agréable ? Il échangerait volontiers leurs places. Sans se faire prier.

« Après tout ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie ».

_Une plaisanterie_. Ben voyons ! Il voudrait bien l'y voir, tiens ! A encaisser les _plaisanteries_. Sans s'énerver. Oh, il voyait bien où voulait en venir le colonel. Pas besoin d'être grand clerc … C'était _sournois. _Véritablement _indigne_ d'un ami. Profonde expiration mentale. Détends toi, Carson. Détends toi. Tu dois surveiller ta tension.

« Une plaisanterie, vraiment ? ». _Moui_, probablement. Une plaisanterie cependant _diversement_ appréciée. Tout dépendait de quel côté on se situait. Relaxe Carson. Pense à ta tension, essaye de …

Il y eut un éclat de rire derrière lui. Carson se raidit instinctivement. Il n'était pas paranoïaque. Loin de là. Mais … ces derniers temps …

Inspire, expire. C'est çaaa ! Tu vois que tu y arrives. Il devait rester calme. Rester calme, rester calme, rester cal …

Un autre rire retentit en réponse au premier … PAS RESTER CALME !

Et c'est là que les choses dégénérèrent …

_« youhooouuu ! Carson ! »._

Pffffiiiiiiit !

_fin – brutale - du flash back_

« Ohé Carson ! Ca ne vous dérangerait pas trop de me répondre ! Non, parce que c'est vexant à la longue ! Dites carrément que j'embrasse mal ! ».

Paf ! Carson atterrit brutalement. Et vira écrevisse.

**L'ange essuya un filet de bave au coin de sa bouche et tâtonna de la main vers le bol de pop corn … Zut ! Plus de pop corn !**

Note : à suivre …


	3. Chapter 3

**Merciiii pour les reviews : **il y a pleiiiiin de « giziii » qui éclatent devant mon PC. Accompagnés de sourires béats !

**Notes:** Danaefilla (moi aussi j'adoore Carson … et Rodney !) ; Kaisa et Vive les Unas (Un McBeck ? Mouais. Grand sourire … p'tet ben qu'oui … p'tet ben qu'non !) ; Solène (Hahahaha …).

**Pour info : **A la fin du chapitre 2, notre spectateur ailé s'est retrouvé dans une situation délicate : il n'avait plus de pop corn ! Embêtant, n'est ce pas ? Mais Solène lui en a très gentiment proposé et lui a même tenu compagnie. Le problème …

**oOo**

**Chapitre 3**

Pendant ce temps dans un des couloirs d'Atlantis

Le colonel Sheppard quitta la salle d'entraînement le sourire aux lèvres. Presque euphorique.

Teyla ne l'avait mis à terre _que dix_ _fois_ en une heure. Il faisait des progrès. C'est elle-même qui le disait !

Avant, il se retrouvait systématiquement - et douloureusement - allongé au sol. A chaque engagement.

Les p'tits oiseaux qui tournaient autour de sa tête, gazouillaient joliment d'ailleurs. Mais aujourd'hui, il était resté debout une fois sur dix.

C'était clairement une _excellente_ session.

Et quoi de mieux pour poursuivre qu'une bonne « Rodneyrigolade ». Petit Sourire.

Depuis « l'incident » du dart – et ses conséquences ! - le canadien n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Et être enfermé à l'infirmerie avec Cadman – et accessoirement Carson – n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Autant dire que John en profitait un peu. Ou peut-être … Beaucoup ? Grand sourire. Pour être honnête, il était _raavi_ !

**Notre ange regarda Solène approcher l'air méfiant, et plissa les yeux pour distinguer ce qu'elle cachait dans son dos. **

oOo

John se dirigea d'un pas allègre vers l'infirmerie. Son taux de fréquentation atteignait des records ces derniers jours.

Jamais le staff de Beckett n'avait autant vu le Colonel. Tout y passait du « j'ai une légère migraine », à « ces courbatures me font terriblement souffrir », une grimace de douleur, un petit clin d'œil, et l'affaire était dans le sac !

Bien sûr, il en profitait, une fois le petit bobo du jour soigné, pour rester un peu. Juste pour soutenir McKay. Après tout c'était son co-équipier et les co-équipiers se soutenaient, surtout dans les coups durs, non ? Et puis, c'était trop … facile.

En fait, l'affaire du baiser mettait McKay si mal à l'aise, qu'il démarrait au quart de tour.

Taquiner McKay était son passe temps préféré. Une vraie passion. John recherchait continuellement de nouvelles manières de le faire enrager. Il y parvenait avec succès. Et avec les derniers évènements – sourire étincelant – il avait de quoi faire.

Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se charge de ramener leur petit génie au niveau des _humbles_ mortels, non ?

Rodney était un peu trop arrogant. Pas si égocentrique qu'on le penserait au premier abord, mais tellement sûr de lui qu'il en devenait agaçant quelques fois.

Ouais, souvent même. Okay, pratiquement tout le temps.

Mais c'était un peu la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Rodney était plus que ça. Sous des couverts rustres, pour ne pas dire insultant, il était presque … _attachant, _surtout lorsqu'il s'énervait. Et John aimait _beaucoup_ le trouver attachant !

Beckett figurait lui aussi parmi ses victimes favorites. Mais plus depuis quelques jours. Le médecin avait _parfaitement_ démontré que le temps des blagues était révolu.

Pour convaincre les quelques blagueurs récalcitrants, Carson avait _vaguement_ mentionné une série de vaccinations. Et il avait même avancé l'idée – d'une voix angélique - qu'il pourrait devenir plus suspicieux vis-à-vis de des intoxications. Des éventualités d'intoxication.

Arguments convaincants. Très convaincants.

Et comme il disposait de certains moyens de pressions – seringues, vomitifs et autres petites choses du même acabit – très dissuasifs …

John repensa à la scène qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plutôt.

**Notre ange** **adressa** **un sourire radieux à Solène …** **et piocha, d'un air gourmand, dans le bol de pop corn tous frais.**

_° flash back °_

Carson entra dans le réfectoire l'air méfiant. Il tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite et avança. Il ne les avait pas encore vu apparemment.

Une très vilaine idée émana du cerveau machiavélique de John.

Le médecin se servit, et son plateau en main chercha une table libre. Son regard se posa sur la leur et dévia aussitôt. Il les ignora ostensiblement et se dirigea vers les baies vitrées.

John échangea un regard avec Teyla et Ronon. Sans même se consulter, ils rejoignirent Carson. Qui les accueillit avec une remarque au vitriol. Sarcastique.

« Alors quels sont les autres cadeaux ? Un rouge à lèvres, une crème hydratante ? Ah non mieux, une bague ? ».

Un cadeau ? John et Teyla s'esclaffèrent – l'athosienne plus sobrement que lui. L'incurvation des lèvres de Ronon pouvait _à la rigueur_ être assimilée à un sourire. C'était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, en tout cas. Pour Ronon.

Ils discutèrent un instant – du moins Carson eut droit à sa dose horaire de blague douteuse - puis sa phrase d'accueil lui revint en mémoire.

« Qu'est ce que c'est cette histoire de cadeaux ? ».

Carson hésita, puis leur relata brièvement les faits de la matinée. John haussa un sourcil très sheppardien. Re-sourire. La petite sœur de la très vilaine pensée précédemment évoquée toqua à la porte de son cerveau. Il ouvrit la bouche …

« N'y pensez même pas colonel. ».

… Et la referma. La très vilaine pensée se mit en stand by. Le ton du médecin était calme. Trop calme. Attention danger !

Le dit colonel n'ayant aucune envie de se mettre à dos l'homme qui pouvait lui faire tout un tas de trucs déplaisants - officiellement sous couvert de soins médicaux – tenta une approche plus stratégique.

« Bah. Ce n'est pas si grave. ».

« Vous trouvez colonel ». Oula ! Traînante la voix !

« Après tout ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie ». Un brin menaçante peut être ?

« Une plaisanterie, vraiment ? ». Okayyy ! _Clairement_ menaçante !

La très vilaine pensée opéra une retraite ordonnée. Mieux valait ne pas épiloguer sur cette affaire !

Un militaire, le lieutenant _quelque chose_ - John ne retenait pas les noms de tous les nouveaux arrivants, il n'essayait même pas d'ailleurs - tourna la tête vers eux. Il posa des yeux rieurs sur le médecin et murmura à l'oreille de son voisin. Un éclat de rire retentit. Carson se tenait droit comme la justice sur son siège. Oh, oh ! Problèmes à l'horizon !

_° Fin du Flash back °_

**Solène fixa l'ange mécontente, _vraiment_ mécontente. Il avait englouti pratiquement _tout_ le bol de pop corn ! Très impoli cet ange ! Vraiment !**

Disons que John préférait rester à distance raisonnable du médecin. Prudence est mère de sûreté, dit-on. Peuh ! Carson n'avait aucun humour !

Soit ! Il s'avérait risqué de s'attaquer au médecin. Mais John pouvait encore se rabattre sur McKay sans craintes de représailles.

Le canadien aboyait fort mais mordait rarement.

Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent alors qu'il arrivait à l'infirmerie.

« Eh bien ? J'attends ! ». Ca c'était Rodney. Auditivement très remonté.

« Rodney ce n'est vraiment pas le moment … ». Et Carson. Très embarrassé lui. Tiens, tiens. Sourire méphistophélique.

« Ah, mais si justement ! Il ne pouvait pas être mieux choisi ! »

John entra dans l'infirmerie - curieusement déserte vu l'affluence de ces derniers jours – à pas de loup et rejoignit la chambre de torture de McKay.

« Je n'ai pas envie de … »

« Et moi si ! Vous réalisez à quel point cette situation est vexante ! »

« Mais … »

« Vous sous-entendez que j'embrasse mal et je dois accepter _ça_ ? »

« Je n'ai jamais … »

« Venez un peu par là ! Je vais vous montrer si j'embrasse mal ! ».

John s'immobilisa incrédule.

**Notre ange se roula sur le sol en tapant du poing, mort de rire. Ces vacances s'annonçaient … « Heyyyy ! Rends moi _mes_ pop corn ! » **

**Il tapa sur les doigts de Solène et … « Ne touche pas à ce bol ! » … essaya de la mordre !**

oOo

**A suivre … **

**Pour info (suite) :** … ben … le problème c'est que mon ange est comme qui dirait trèèèès gourmand !

**Note pour Solène (suite) **: … hahahahahahaha ! ° Alhenorr est écroulée de rire ° Hihihihhihihihi … Aie ! ° Alhenorr a mal aux côtes d'avoir trop ri ° MERCI de m'avoir inspiré ces quelques modifications … et ce n'est pas finit !


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **Gizi !

**Notes : **ya du pop corn pour tout le monde, mais bien sûr si vous avez des réserves, n'hésitez pas à les emmener (Excellente idée Emma !) ;

**Pour info : **les anges sont une espèce en voie de disparition et par conséquent protégée, je dis bien pro-té-gée ! DOOONC : on peut les engueuler un peu (mais pas trop fort !), les taquiner (ça c'est permit, vu que c'est drôle !), mais … jamais, JAMAIS, leur faire du mal ! ET CA NE SE MANGE PAS ! C'est bien compris ? Hum ?

Solène ? Solèèèèène ? … Oui, oui, c'est à toi que je m'adresse ! … Quoi ? Parles plus fort, je n'ai rien compris … Okaaay, pas la peine de hurler ! … Bon je préfère ça ! Alors répète après moi : je ne toucherai plus l'ange d'Alhenorr … je ne touch … ° Alhenorr tapote caaalmement sur ses doigts avec sa baguette d'institutrice° … Encore une fois … (si les autres lectrices veulent comprendre, rdv à la review de Solène pour le Chp 3). Au fait Tiphaine …

Ben oui, j'y tiens à _mon_ ange … donc pas touche ! Non mais ! En plus j'ai eu trop de difficultés pour obtenir sa garde ! Eh oui, même au Paradis il y a des tracasseries administratives ! Pfiou, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point !

**Chapitre 4**

oOo

**Les bras croisés, notre ange boudait. Il ne quittait pas Solène des yeux. Il avait tout essayé pour la faire fléchir. Il l'avait même suppliée à genoux. Rien à faire. Elle avala délicatement quelques pops corn, l'air extatique. C'est qu'elle le narguait, _en plus_ ! **

« Arrêtez vos bêtises Carson ! Ok, je vous ai embrassé mais ce n'était pas _la mer à boire_! Ne me dites pas que c'était si _désagréable_ que ça quand même ! »

Laura se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Entre un Rodney au summum de la fureur – et extrêmement vexé – et un Carson plus que gêné, ce n'était pas chose facile ! Non, non, non. Ne ris pas Laura. Ca serait assez mal perçu par ces deux messieurs. Et tu ne voudrais pas te mettre à dos ce charmant Carson, n'est ce pas ?

Depuis ce qui c'était passé dans ce fameux hangar, c'était à chaque fois la même chose : le cher docteur feignait d'ignorer toutes les allusions au baiser – pas mal du tout d'ailleurs ce baiser. Bien sur, il effectuait à la perfection toutes les tâches qui lui étaient dévolues, mais … il évitait scrupuleusement le regard de McKay.

Il détournait adroitement les conversations disons, risquées – déployant pour cela des _trésors_ d'ingéniosité. Et surtout, il ne s'approchait de Rodney qu'en cas _d'absolue_ nécessité, autrement dit s'il y avait danger de mort … Et encore !

Carson était vraiment différent des autres hommes. Ni séducteur – inutile, il était naturellement charmant – comme le colonel Sheppard. Ni insupportable et imbu de lui-même, comme … suivez mon regard !

C'était un « tout » qui le rendait siiiiii craquant.

Son caractère paisible, la douceur – de ses mains … oulala on s'égare Laura, on s'égare ! – avec laquelle il traitait ses patients. Euh … à l'exception de McKay, bien sûr. Sa prévenance. Ce sourire timide qu'il destinait à ses interlocuteurs –sauf McKay ! Et ses yeux, ses yeux !

Et bien évidemment, tous ses autres _atouts_ … trèèèès importants ! Humm ! Bref, tout ça quoi !

Il inspirait instinctivement confiance. Confiance et plus si affinités … Et Laura aimait les affinités. Beaucoup. Pour tout dire, elle les recherchait. Et puis les types comme Carson lui plaisaient énormément. Au contraire des militaires trop machistes, du genre « moi Tarzan, toi Jane, on s'trouve une chambre ? ».

Ajoutons qu'il était attirant, à l'inverse des scientifiques trop absorbés par leurs recherches et leurs appareils « _biduletruc_ » pour devenir _d'honnêtes_ compagnons … Trop peu intéressants en fait.

Mais lui, _lui_ ! Ah lala, il valait le détour ! Difficile à expliquer … c'était juste comme ça.

oOo

Carson tenta d'éluder la question et attrapa le calepin accroché sur le devant de son lit. Il le consulta avec une attention un peu trop soutenue. Laura se pencha discrètement pour vérifier qu'il n'était à pas à l'envers. Dommage. Elle aurait _adoré_ lui remettre le document dans le bon sens … Ce qu'elle pouvait être vilaineeuh !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à McKay – furax – qui ne quittait pas le docteur des yeux, lequel l'ignora superbement. L'aveugle précité fit quelques manipulations sur les moniteurs situés entre les deux lits et nota fébrilement des informations visiblement _capitales_ pour la santé de Laura.

« Youhooouuu ! Carson ! » Dans le vent ! Le canadien aurait aussi bien pu être un fantôme.

McKay serra les dents, exaspéré. Le dentiste fraîchement débarqué du Daedalus était compétent, non ? Sinon Rodney aurait quelques soucis … de plus.

Laura lui lança un regard intéressé. Bizarre, voir même … étrange. A chaque visite de contrôle, Rodney restait égal à lui-même – agaçant, railleur, râleur – mais sans jamais aborder _le_ sujet – hihihihihihi ! La tête qu'il avait fait !

Il ne lui avait pas – encore – pardonné. Bah, ça viendrait, il n'était pas si rancunier … si ? Laura haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Pfff ! En plus elle n'avait même pas _réellement_ profité du baiser ! Ben oui, son corps à elle aurait ressenti plus de choses, mieux savouré … euh … Bref !

Aujourd'hui, à l'inverse, McKay semblait déterminé à en parler. Et littéralement au bord de l'implosion.

« Ohé Carsooon ! Ca ne vous dérangerait pas trop de me répondre ! Non, parce que c'est vexant à la longue ! Dites carrément que j'embrasse mal ! ».

Carson eut un petit sursaut. Un petit sursaut ? Yeees ! Laura chercha une position confortable. Bien. Le spectacle pouvait commencer.

**Gnark, gnark, gnark ! Notre ange avait récupéré le bol de pop corn. Grâce à ses ailes. Il regarda Solène hilare et lui tira la langue. **

**Il avait cependant oublié un détail …**

oOo

Le médecin rougit violemment et fit mine de partir. Quelle question ! Rodney pensait vraiment qu'il …

« Eh bien ? J'attends ! ».

Quoi, Rodney n'espérait pas objectivement obtenir une réponse ? … Si ? … Maintenant ?

oOo

Ok, Carson lui en voulait et était très embarrassé – lui aussi au début – et puis les blagues n'arrangeaient rien – mmff ! Mais Rodney n'était pas _responsable_. Et puis il s'en était remit, Carson n'allait pas en faire une maladie non plus ! A moins que les raisons ne soient différentes …

Le baiser ne lui avait pas plus, peut être ? Parce que même si Cadman avait été l'élément _déclencheur_, il avait été l'élément _conducteur_, donc _techniquement_ parlant, _il_ avait fait tout le travail, non ? Et ça ne pouvait qu'être parfait, non ?

Il se sentait rabaissé. Dévalorisé. Il ne ratait jamais rien. Pas _lui_.

… **Solène avait reçu du renfort ! **

oOo

« Rodney ce n'est vraiment pas le moment … ».

Mais, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai ! Il n'en finirait donc jamais avec cette histoire ? Carson avait mis un terme aux plaisanteries, mais il aurait du se douter qu'avec Rodney ça serait plus … compliqué.

« Ah, mais si justement ! Il ne pouvait pas être mieux choisi ! ».

Rodney le retenait par le bras. Gros gémissement mental. Mais pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui ? Et pourquoi Rodney était il tellement … _Rodney_ ? Le monde ne tournait pas autour de lui ! Sa tension grimpa de manière exponentielle. Il-ne-voulait-pas-reparler-de ce … de cette … L'affaire était classée. Point à la ligne.

« Je n'ai pas envie de … ».

« Et moi si ! Vous réalisez à quel point cette situation est vexante ! ». Rodney se releva légèrement, en haussant le ton.

**Notre ange, complètement absorbé par la scène, ne remarqua pas que Solène à droite et Tiphaine à gauche se rapprochaient de lui. Lentement … mais sûrement. Avec d'étranges sourires. _Pluuus_ qu'inquiétants les sourires.**

oOo

« Mais … ».

« Vous sous-entendez que j'embrasse mal et je dois accepter _ça_ ? ».

Si Carson pensait s'en sortir comme ça, il se trompait lourdement. Rodney pouvait supporter les vanes. Pff ! Ce n'était pas nouveau. Ce genre de comportements ne lui était pas inconnu. Il suffisait de les ignorer. A quoi bon accorder de l'importance à des crétins qui n'en valaient pas la peine. Il était tellement différent du commun des mortels. Supérieurement intelligent bien entendu.

« Je n'ai jamais … ».

Carson était un ami. Selon _sa_ définition du terme, versus « le petit McKay illustré ». Rodney n'en avait pas – eu - beaucoup dans sa vie. Il n'en avait pas voulu. Mais cette amitié lui importait vraiment. Instinctivement. Inutile de chercher à comprendre, c'était inexplicable vu la logique McKayenne, mais _c'était_, voila tout. Il faudrait s'en contenter.

Il regrettait cette malheureuse histoire. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère, certes, mais encore une fois _c'était_. Malgré tout, la réaction de Carson – plus encore que les moqueries – l'exaspérait. Et le vexait. Profondément.

Rodney attira vivement le médecin vers lui.

« Venez un peu par là ! Je vais vous montrer si j'embrasse mal ! ».

oOo

Laura ne tarderait pas à craquer. Une main devant la bouche pour étouffer ses gloussements. Un petit rire lui échappa, bientôt suivi d'un autre. Bof, pas grave. Les deux hommes ne lui prêtaient plus aucune attention. Absorbés par cette conversation qui prenait un tour passionnant pour elle.

Carson semblait au bord de la panique, hésitant visiblement entre l'envie de partir en courant et celle d'appeler – de hurler – à l'aide. McKay était résolu à lui prouver que le _docteur Rodney McKay_ embrassait bien !

La situation se dégradait un peu, non ? Laura y était un peu pour quelque chose, après tout. Elle devrait peut être intervenir … peut être. Dès qu'elle parviendrait à s'arrêter de rire.

oOo

Carson cligna des yeux. L'embras … Mais kék'il dit lui encore ? L'embrasser ? Mais il est pas bien ! Mais ça va pas la tête, oooooh ? Merci, mais non merci. La première fois ne lui suffisait pas ?

D'accord, ça n'avait pas été _si_ désagréable … inhabituel … mais pas désagréable. Mais de là à _recommencer_, il y avait un pas, un gouffre - voir même un détroit ! – qu'il ne franchirait pas. Sa santé mentale en dépendait.

Mais c'est que Rodney y tenait _réellement,_ en plus. Lâches moi. Lâ-ches-moi. Mais lâches moi eeuhh ! Il se dégagea un peu brusquement. Ouf ! Enfin un peu d'air. Il se rajusta et s'éventa légèrement. La chaleur était vraiment _étouffante_ dans cette chambre.

Des séquelles. Ting ! Carson eut presque l'impression qu'une lumière était apparue au dessus de sa tête. Une dématérialisation, suivie d'un partage corporel, laissait forcément des traces. De _graaaves_ troubles psychologiques. Excellente explication. Très rationnelle, médic … Argghhh !

**Mais qu'est ce que … ! Argghhh ! **

oOo

Laura aurait juré voir une lueur d'épouvante traverser les magnifiques yeux bleus de Carson. Vrai, de vrai … Juste au moment où Rodney l'avait attrapé par le cou.

oOo

Carson n'en revenait pas. Ding, ding, ding. Une alarme - stridente - résonnait dans sa tête. C'était une blague ou quoi ? C'est bien ça ? Et là c'est le moment où tout le monde apparaît en hurlant « poisson d'avril ». Même-si-on-n'est-pas-en-avril !

Alors où sont cachés tous les autres ? Vous sortez de vos cachettes, dites ? MAINTENANT ! Parce que Rodney ne peut pas sérieusement souhaiter m'embrasser une seconde fois, n'est ce pas ? N'est ce pas ? N'EST-CE PAS ?

Mais pourquoi personne ne me répond ? Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être cinglé et … C'est une impression ou bien je suis persuadé que quelqu'un va répondre à mes pensées ?

C'est une hallucination collective ? Je suis dans la quatrième dimension ? Ils ont tous viré maboules ? A moins que _je_ ne sois devenu fou ?

Ya personne pour me répondre ? Mais _répondeeez_ ! J'ai une grosse envie de pleurer là, tout de suite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis tout prêt de crier comme un gosse !

oOo

Rodney capta une lueur paniquée dans les yeux de Beckett, alors qu'il l'enlaçait. Une grosse boulette. Une super méga boulette. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire en était une monumentale. Certainement la pire bourde de toute sa vie. Il le savait très bien, mais … c'était plus fort que lui.

Rodney ne se contrôlait plus. En fait, il ne supportait pas qu'on doute de ses _aptitudes_. Dans quelque domaineque ce soit. Carson moins qu'un autre. En dehors d'Elisabeth et de John, peut être.

Les mains fermement resserrées derrière sa nuque, il bascula le médecin vers le lit – sur lui – et rapprocha son visage du sien. L'affolement brillait toujours dans les yeux bleus de Carson. Il _constaterait_ bientôt que le _Docteur_ Rodney McKay embrassait à la _perfection, _non mais ! Le baiser à venir entrerait dans les annales amoureuses de ce cher Carson et …

Un toussotement appuyé se fit entendre. Petit instant de flottement. Durant lequel Rodney eut l'horriiiible sensation que le monde s'était figé. Oh mon dieu. Oooh mon Dieeuu. Il y avait _quelqu'un_ dans la pièce. Quelqu'un _d'autre_ que Cadman.

« Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop Lieutenant ? ».

**Solène et Tiphaine l'avaient attrapé. Malgré ses ailes ! Il n'arrivait pas y croire ! Elles lui avaient attaché les ailes, puis l'avaient bâillonné, ficelé comme une saucisse et laissé pendre comme un jambon séché ! Mmff ! Comment avaient elles _osé_ ? **

**Il n'y a vraiment plus aucun respect pour le statut d'ange de nos jours !**

oOo

**A suivre … **

° Alhenorr regarda des lectrices approcher, étonnée ° … Oooooh, des bonbons, vous êtes trop mimiiiiiii ! **…** Ah ? Ce ne sont pas des bonb **…** des pilules ? **…** pourquoi des pilules ? **…** Je ne comprends pas, là !


	5. Chapter 5

**Merciii pour vos reviews ! **

**Note : **alorsbaiser ou pas baiser ? That is the question! Kaisa, voici la réponse; Emma, merci d'être venue à mon secours; Miss Sheppard, je t'ai obtenu un exemplaire du « Petit McKat illustré », contente ? Lou01, tu es la bienvenue ; Solène et Tiphaine, bonne lecture …

**Pour info : **après de _longues_ heures, l'ange - furieux - a réussit à se libérer. Et a commencé à préparer sa riposte. Chère, très chère Rieval, merci de lui avoir donné des cours d'autodéfense. Et de torture ! … _La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid_ …

**Note de Rieval : **_avis à ceusses et à celles qui tourmentent, sans raison valable, les anges et autres émissaires divins, Rieval a rejoins le clan de la défense des anges et, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas déjà, elle est une Reine de la torture, que dis-je une Impératrice de la torture, la digne descendante de Torquemada, qu'on se le dise ... _

oOo

**Chapitre 5**

**L'ange se glissa sans bruit dans la petite pièce, d'où provenaient des gloussements sonores et féminins. Yep, juste devant le large écran TV où se déroulaient en technicolor les aventures de « _Carson Beckett, l'homme que tout le monde voulait embrasser_ », se trouvaient les infâmes Solène et Tiphaine Beckett. **

oOo

John était médusé. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était _incroyable : _l'illustre docteur Rodney McKay agrippant fermement un non moins illustre docteur Carson Beckett – visiblement un peu choqué – par le revers de sa blouse blanche, leurs visages à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre ! Ben s'il s'attendait à ça ! Héhéhé ! Mais c'est qu'il s'en passe des choses dans cette infirmerie. Les petits cachottiers …

Il se racla bruyamment la gorge, puis se tourna vers Cadman.

« Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop Lieutenant ? ».

Puis, lentement, un immense sourire aux lèvres, il reporta toute son attention sur les deux autres occupants de la pièce. Les deux hommes avaient interrompu leur baiser, ou plus exactement, Rodney avait - un peu brusquement d'ailleurs – lâché Beckett.

oOo

Carson était rouge écarlate.

Une question tracassait Laura depuis quelques minutes. Et bien elle avait une réponse. C'était possible d'être plus rouge qu'une écrevisse. Si, si, … elle en était maintenant convaincue … Il suffisait d'examiner les adorables pommettes du non moins adorable médecin.

De son côté, Rodney dévisageait le colonel depuis plusieurs minutes, bouche bée, sans émettre le moindre son. Un record. Laura croisa le regard amusé du colonel et … son sourire la contamina.

« Pas vraiment, Monsieur, pas vraiment ». Après tout, elle était aux premières loges pour le spectacle, non ?

oOo

John était sur un petit nuage – rose bonbon le nuage – en fait il se vautrait littéralement dessus.Une _looongue_ ère de moqueries venait de s'ouvrir. Finie l'époque des « _je sais que c'était un accident, mais c'est quand même sacrément drôle et donc j'en profite_ », et bonjour la phase « _alors ça, mais alors ça ! Merci, merci, merciiii !_ ».

Il ne laisserait pas passer cette occasion d'enfoncer le clou. Il trimbalait partout un sac tout plein de pensées adaptées – mais néanmoins convertibles, si nécessaire - justement en prévision de ce genre de situation. Et là, ce fut la ruée … Une multitude de vilaines pensées se bousculèrent au portillon, se battant et s'écrasant pour passer en tête du peloton. La gagnante du concours sauta de joie en passant la ligne d'arrivée et tira la langue aux autres.

« Nous ne vous dérangeons pas trop messieurs ? ».

Une magnifique rangée de dents - toutes parfaitement alignées et éblouissantes de blancheur – s'exposa au regard écoeuré de Carson, et à celui ahuri de Rodney. Les deux malheureux compères s'accordaient parfaitement à cet instant. Le bon, la brute … il ne manquait plus que le truand, et John acceptait ce rôle sans rechigner. **(1).**

Dire la vérité, uniquement pour notre bien. Les amis sont là pour ça, non ? Un peu pour se moquer, mais pas si souvent, noooon, vraiment pas … Honnêtement, ils formaient un siiiii joli couple. Toujours à se chamailler, à se contredire … bref le couple _idéal_. Et il était leur ami, il se devait de leur ouvrir les yeux, n'est ce pas ?

Agacer McKay et taquiner Beckett - de manière alternée, juste pour varier les plaisirs – c'était un ravissement sans cesse renouvelé. Il en tirait une telle sensation de _bien être_. Les passions sont incontrôlables et doivent être vécues avec ardeur. Et volupté. La vie est trop courte pour se priver des bonnes choses, et puis c'était tellement tentant … un vrai fruit défendu. Et ma foi … les interdits sont là pour être bravés, hum ?

_« Parce que sinon on vous laisse la chambre, le lit et même la boite de …. »_

Toute l'évolution des pensées du colonel – incrédulité, intérêt, amusement, hilarité, jubilation – fut perceptible, avant qu'il n'éclate de rire. Aussitôt imité par Cadman.

**Un éclair de malice passa dans les yeux de notre ange et pendant un moment, ses ailes disparurent remplacées par un petit halo de fumée rouge. Il venait d'avoir une idée …**

oOo

Rodney soupira, de manière exagérée, et leva – une fois de plus – les yeux au plafond. Et voilà ! Le colonel était doué pour irriter les gens – et lui singulièrement. Il ne se contentait pas de raviver sans cesse son malaise, nooon. Il fallait évidemment qu'il remue le couteau dans la plaie – qu'il l'élargisse même. Chacune de ses visites _amicales_ donnait lieu à des réflexions fortement sujettes à caution. Le premier jour, il avait franchement cru que John souhaitait le soutenir – le temps d'un battement des paupières – ils étaient amis après tout. Tu parles ! Il avait vite déchanté.

Et que je te donne des « vous retrouvez toutes vos _sensations_ McKay ? » ou encore « vous ne devriez pas manger autant de barres chocolatées, McKay, c'est mauvais pour le cholestérol » … Et de préciser l'air innocent « au fait, vous saviez que le chocolat était un des meilleurs aphrodisiaque qui existe ? Ca a été scientifiquement prouvé ». Avec des hochements de tête convaincus. Le tout sur un ton si _candide, _que pour un peu on lui aurait placé une auréole au dessus de la tête !

John était ce qu'on appelle un « empêcheur de tourner en rond ». Un modèle du genre. Il débarquait toujours au moment le moins opportun. Et particulièrement à cet instant. Et Cadman qui en rajoutait. Elle se _permettait_ de rire ? Elle osait ? Mmfff ! S'il s'écoutait …

La patience n'était peut être pas sa plus grande qualité – d'accord c'est un bel euphémisme ! – mais pour cette fois … Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il coincerait Cadman, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quitte à la laisser dévoiler ses « petits secrets », comme elle disait. Une concession déplaisante certes, mais nécessaire. _La fin justifie les moyens_. Et il était prêt à _tout_ pour que cessent cette situation et ces commentaires ridicules. Pff ! La stupidité des militaires et des scientifiques – ils n'étaient pas tous des lumières ! – dépassait toute commune mesure … C'était valable pour tous les membres de l'expédition, en fait. Sans exception.

Comme si il avait _vraiment_ pu souhaiter embrasser Carson. Grotesque ! Bon, là tout de suite okaay, mais _seulement_ parce que le médecin doutait de ses capacités ! _« On ne combat pas le mal, par le mal »_, cette doctrine venait de lui revenir à l'esprit. Ben lui ça ne le préoccupait pas plus que ça. De toutes les façons, il ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres, son incomparable intelligence le mettait à part ! Alors une fois de plus ou de moins.

Quand à Cadman_ « Tout les petits cochons finissent un jour en jambon » _**(2)**. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Mais d'abord …

« En effet, colonel, vous tombez très mal ! ».

oOo

Laura hoquetait, écroulée sur son lit. McKay était impayable avec cette mine offusquée. Arrête de rire … mais arrêêêête de rire. Pas moyen. Elle essayait pourtant, sincèrement. Les messages de ses neurones s'étaient probablement égarés avant d'arriver à ses muscles zygomatiques … Ou bien ils avaient muté … mouais ça pouvait bien être le cas … Après tout, ils étaient dans une autre galaxie, tout était possible, non ?

**L'ange se fit une fois encore invisible. Il tenait contre lui un plein sac de pop corn. Il avança doucement vers les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient en train de s'empiffrer devant l'écran TV.**

oOo

Sioup !La bulle imaginaire qui venait d'apparaître au dessus de la tête de John s'évapora instantanément. En même temps que son petit nuage. Et son rire s'éteignit.

Ah, non. Ben c'est pas drôle. McKay retrouvait son aplomb. Mais c'est pas du jeu ! Pour un peu, le colonel aurait trépigné sur place en réclamant qu'on lui répare son jouet. Constatant le niveau pitoyable de ses raisonnements, il secoua la tête une dernière fois avant de se calmer et de fixer ses deux amis, l'air toujours aussi amusé. Rien n'était perdu. Les vilaines pensées - mauvaises perdantes - observaient leurs rivales, indignées … et très attentives.

« Mooouiii. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait … »

oOo

Carson sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Trop c'est trop ! Sa tension - déjà très élevée - marqua un pic d'une intensité inégalée. Il ferma les yeux et hurla – mentalement – un bon coup. Généralement ça lui permettait de relâcher la pression. Ben là, pas de bol, ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Et Rodney qui renchérissait sans vergogne – « vous tombez très mal colonel » ! Parlez pour vous mon vieux ! Les séquelles étaient apparemment plus _étendues_ qu'il ne le pensait. Et bien sûr Sheppard relançait le sujet – avec ce petit sourire narquois ! Et le lieutenant Cadman qui … Bon, chaque chose en son temps.

D'abord, il devait se détendre. Ok Carson, respiiiiiiiiiiiire … C'est çaaaa … le métronome qui s'était enclenché dans sa tête – à une cadence infernale – venait de ralentir le mouvement. Il rouvrit les yeux.

Les deux hommes l'excluaient carrément de la conversation. Ses avertissements s'étaient peut être perdus dans les couloirs d'Atlantis ? Innnnspiration. On-ne-le-prenait-pas-au-sérieux ? Eeeeexpiration. Eh bien il allait arranger ça. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait été patient. Naïvement, sans résultats probants. S'il fallait être plus clair, pas de problème. Carson adressa un regard courroucé à Sheppard.

« Pas de commentaire colonel. Surtout pas un mot de plus. Je vous assure que vous le regretteriez. Vous le savez, _n'est ce pas_ ? ».

oOo

La vilaine pensée se mit à bouder, les bras croisés, tandis que ses homologues pouffaient et se balançaient des tapes dans le dos.

Euh … John observa le médecin quelques minutes en silence, hésitant – la vilaine pensée victorieuse releva la tête pleine d'espoir - et se ravisa, songeant à ce qu'il était arrivé au lieutenant _truc_ quelques jours plutôt. Carson semblait étrangement paisible, en totale contradiction avec sa voix, basse, limite menaçante et surtout son regard. Oh, oh. Il pouvait s'avérer dangereux si la plaisanterie durait trop longtemps.

oOo

Laura essuya ses larmes, tentant de maîtriser les crampes qui lui tordaient le ventre. Jamais elle n'aurait cru être prise d'un fou rire durant un séjour à l'infirm … Elle remarqua soudain le silence qui avait envahi la pièce. Lourd le silence. Elle releva la tête …

« C'est aussi valable pour vous _lieutenant_. ».

… et son rire se coupa aussi sec. Aie. La voix de Carson était froide, aussi coupante qu'une lame. Et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Oulala, attention, ce cher écossais se métamorphosait en une sorte de … elle ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais c'était inquiétant et même … effrayant.

**L'ange vida le contenu de son sac dans l'énorme bol qui se trouvait entre Solène et Tiphaine Beckett, puis, sortit à reculons, laissant une étrange odeur de souffre dans son sillage …**

oOo

**A suivre …**

(1) Le célèbre film « le bon, la brute et le truand » ; mais je n'utilise que le titre !

(2) Ne cherchez pas, c'est un dicton issu d'une langue que vous ne connaissez probablement pas, que j'ai traduis (et un peu modifié). Il est assez imagé, non ?

**Pour info (suite)** Suite à l'ignoble, à _l'inqualifiable_ attaque dont à été victime l'ange, la guerre est déclarée. La « bataille de l'ange » vient de commencer …

Solène et Tiphaine : … et bon appétit !


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews !** Et merci spécial à **Numb22z**, sans toi cette fic serait restée cachée dans le recoin obscur de mon disque dur, dans lequel je l'avais oublié. :D Euhhhhh, vous vous souvenez de cette fic, hein ? Parce que moi …

Oulalalalala ! Alors, voyons (souffle un peu sur son fichier) rhaaaa, pffff (souffle encore un peu) … (pensée : mauvaise idée Alhenorr, trèèèèès mauvaise idée) … A, a, a, at, atchoum !

Euh, chère lectrices, un conseil : faites gaffe à la poussière, parce qu'il y avait au moins 50 cm de poussière accumulés sur cette fic ! Bonne lecture quand même ! Bizzzzzz

oOo

**Chapitre 6**

oOo

**L'ange était … aux anges ! Il comprenait beaucoup mieux cette expression maintenant qu'il l'expérimentait. Enfin la suite de ce feuilleton ! Il se cala bien tranquillement devant la TV et entreprit de reprendre son observation, là où il l'avait laissée. Parfait ! Sauf que …**

« Mooouiii. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait … »

Rodney fusilla le colonel des yeux. Il avait mit dans sa phrase juste la dose d'ironie et de nonchalance qu'il fallait pour renverser la situation. Rodney en avait par-dessus la tête des airs moqueurs du colonel. Et la meilleure façon de couper à ses plaisanteries était de trouver une contre attaque magistrale, pour décontenancer Sheppard, lui faire comprendre qu'il les avait peut être surpris dans une position « compromettante », mais _parfaitement_ désirée. De son coté du moins et puis …. Il n'en eut pas le temps.

« Pas de commentaire colonel ! Surtout pas un mot de plus ! Je vous assure que vous le regretteriez. Vous le savez, _n'est ce pas_ ? ».

Oupsoupsoups ! Carson ! Bon sang, il l'avait presque oublié. Le médecin était toujours aussi cramoisi, mais pas d'embarras cette fois. Pour tout dire, il semblait exhaler la fureur. En fait, Rodney avait presque l'impression de voir crépiter des éclairs autour de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux. Wow. Il n'avait jamais vu Carson dans cet état. C'était … déstabilisant, et un peu impressionnant, voir même _alarmant_. Le médecin ressemblait à ces personnages de cartoons en pleine ébullition. Une vraie cocotte minute.

oOo

Un grand silence avait envahi la pièce. Une mouche atlante - qui achevait son déjeuner - lâcha couteau et fourchette, inversa la poussée de ses réacteurs - ou plutôt de ses ailes - et s'enfuit en battant tous les records de vitesse aérienne de son espèce. Elle pensait même entrer dans le « Guiness book » - celui des mouches, cela va sans dire.

Elle plaignait le petit gros – hum, appétissant celui là ! - le beau brun – elle amoureuse ? Meuhhhh noooon - et la jeune femme, qui n'avait manifestement pas compris qu'elle ferait mieux d'arrêter de rire.

« C'est aussi valable pour vous _lieutenant_. ».

oOo

Laura se redressa. En silence. Le visage totalement inexpressif. Etrange comme un rire pouvait facilement mourir sur des lèvres ou rester coincé dans une gorge. A dire vrai, il suffisait d'être fusillée par le regard si merveilleusement bleu d'un charmant médecin qui – bien qu'étant vraiment _troooop_ mignon – n'en restait pas moins le médecin en chef de la base. Et quoique persuadée que ce cher Carson était trop gentil pour lui infliger – à elle ! – toutes les tortures médicales qu'il imposait à certains patients _privilégiés,_ un doute subsistait tout de même dans un petit coin perdu de sa tête. Une grosse incertitude. Qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Non. Elle ne tenait pas _réellement_ à être en froid avec Carson. Ca pourrait devenir problématique. Pour les quelques jours qu'elle devait encore passer à l'infirmerie. Mais surtout – et en priorité ! – en raison de _tooout_ ce qu'elle envisageait pour l'évolution de leur relation. Parce qu'il ne le savait pas encore, mais …

Laura fixa attentivement les détails – blancs – du drap qui la recouvrait. Tiens elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse y avoir différentes nuances … de blanc. Du blanc blanc, du blanc jaunâtre, et même grisâtre. Et aussi un peu rosé … elle plissa les yeux … mais … beurk ! Du ketchup !

Laura s'appliqua à conserver un air rigoureusement impassible. Sérieux. Très militaire. Professionnel. En s'efforçant de ne pas laisser ses pensées dériver. Et de ne pas relever la tête. Ce qui n'était évident. Surtout avec ce cher Carson très, très, très en colère, juste devant elle. Il était encore plus craquant avec cet air furieux. Non, non ne le dévisage pas. Le bleu de ses yeux paraissait plus foncé. Tu dois résister Laura. Tu peux le faire. Tu peux … Et ben non. C'était sans espoir. Mais c'est qu'il était si … _trognonnnn_ avec ses cheveux en batailles.

A croquer.

oOo

Carson fora deux trous imaginaires - et visuels - sur la nuque du lieutenant Cadman, hocha la tête, à moitié satisfait et adressa un regard curieusement paisible à Sheppard. Trop paisible. Le Colonel s'empressa de sourire. L'air innocent. Tel un petit agneau. Un petit agneau très dissimulateur, bien sûr. Voir même sournois. Toujours se méfier des petits agneaux. De tout ce qui semblait _innocent_ - même partiellement. En règle générale. Surtout si un lien étroit existait entre ces choses _innocentes_ et un _certain_ colonel de l'Air Force.

Carson connaissait parfaitement la tactique du colonel. Oh, _évidemment_, là tout de suite, il ne dirait _rien_, il repartirait sans rajouter la moindre plaisanterie. Mais ensuite … ça recommencerait de plus belle. Et Beckett estimait nécessaire de clore le chapitre des « blagues-débiles-qui-ne-font-rire-personne-ou-alors-ce-sont-des-IMBECILES». Le dossier serait classé aujourd'hui, dans les quelques minutes qui allaient suivre. Maintenant. Avec les principaux acteurs et instigateurs.

Le médecin prit une _looongue_ respiration, ferma les yeux un instant et planta son regard dans celui du colonel.

« Vous rappelez vous à quand remonte votre dernier check up _colonel_ ? Je n'ai pas encore relu tous mes dossiers, je ne me souviens pas de la date … C'est vraiment drôle, mais … il semble que j'ai pas mal de dossiers à vérifier. »

Le médecin feignit de compter sur ses doigts, l'air concentré.

« Il y a eu le lieutenant Jones **(3)** – et _toute_ son équipe – il y a quelques jours. Vous savez celui qui n'avait pas encore eu sa visite médicale _complète_ ».

oOo

Deux yeux bleus glacials. Une mâchoire serrée. Okayyyyy ! Pas-de-commentaires ! John garda un silence prudent. L'air complètement amorphe. Suivant attentivement des yeux les prouesses aériennes d'une mouche. Bizarre cette mouche d'ailleurs. Elle n'arrêtait pas de voleter autour de lui.

Carson poursuivait son petit monologue, d'une voix calme. En apparence. Une personne non avertie aurait cru qu'il prenait sincèrement son travail à cœur. Mais pour les connaisseurs … la menace était sous jacente. A _peine_ voilée.

« Ce nom ne vous dis rien Colonel, hum ? Mais si, souvenez vous, c'était juste après ce déjeuner si _animé_ et tellement _divertissant_ … »

La mouche multipliait les acrobaties, frôlant constamment la joue de John. Le bourdonnement devenait franchement agaçant.

_**°Flash Back°**_

Carson posa les mains à plat sur la table et se leva brusquement. Les mâchoires serrées à un point tel que John les entendit presque grincer. Il se dirigea d'un air martial vers la table d'où provenaient les éclats de rire, martelant le sol à chaque pas. Sous les regards étonnés, curieux, hilares ou ahuris – c'était au choix - de tous ceux qui assistaient à la scène.

John suivait Carson des yeux, incrédule. Le médecin semblait au bord de l'implosion. Rouge brique. De colère, pas d'embarras. Carson arrivait à hauteur des deux militaires qui continuaient à pouffer comme des gamins. Malgré le silence qui avait envahi le réfectoire. John secoua la tête : navrant. Okayyyyyy. Ca allait chauffer. Restait à savoir pour qui ! L'écossais paraissait suffisamment furieux pour provoquer le lieutenant … euh _truc_ qui était pourtant un militaire entraîné.

Evidemment en cas de bagarre - comme cela en prenait le chemin - le second prendrait sans peine l'avantage sur le premier et … Et John soupira, il aimait bien Beckett et il ne voulait pas le voir se ridiculiser devant toute la base. Le colonel s'apprêtait à intervenir, lorsque Carson posa une question, d'une voix calme. Vraiment paisible. Sereine. Tout comme son visage, désormais lisse, quoique encore un peu cramoisi.

« Pourriez vous nous faire partager votre hilarité lieutenant Jones ? ». Yep. Voix caaaaalme. Dangereusement calme.

**Notre ange marchait sur la pointe des pieds. Il fit quelques pas, s'arrêta, regarda à droite, puis à gauche : personne en vue. Yessssssssss !**

oOo

Les deux militaires semblèrent enfin se rendre compte de sa présence et fixèrent le médecin en chef d'Atlantis d'un air faussement innocent, tout sourire.

« Comment ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée Doc' … ». Carson lui coupa la parole, toujours aussi guilleret. Souriant.

« Allons lieutenant, ne vous faites pas prier, nous avons _si peu_ l'occasion de rire sur Atlantis, et la blague semblait vraiment _excellente_ ».

« Eh bien si vous … ». Le sourire du lieutenant Jones s'effaça lorsqu'il avisa le regard noir du Colonel Sheppard. Le message était clair : pas un mot. Il se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise, coincé entre le regard pénétrant du Docteur Beckett et celui persuasif de son supérieur.

« Mais … j'insiste, ça paraissait _siiiiiiiii_ spirituel ».

« Euh, non tout compte fait Doc', ce n'est franchement pas une bonne idée ». Oups. Les yeux du colonel étaient aussi meurtriers que deux P90. Carson suivit à son tour l'échange de regards et fronça les sourcils.

« Craignez vous donc les foudres du Colonel Sheppard ? ».

oOo

Le silence à couper au couteau, s'égailla de quelques rires. Moqueurs. L'ironie mordante de Carson rappelait à tous que John tenait ses hommes. Jones serra les mâchoires, irrité. Il tourna le dos à un lieutenant-colonel furieux et concentra son attention sur Carson, les paupières plissées. L'air mauvais.

« Eh bien s'il n'y a que ça pour vous satisfaire : j'ai avancé l'idée que le petit cadeau que je vous ai laissé sur votre bureau avait du vous plaire … ».

Le silence était haletant. Les mouches atlantes – réputées bruyantes et très affectueuses – semblaient avoir déserté la salle. Toutes les autres créatures vivantes – non pourvus d'ailes celles-ci – étaient en revanche littéralement suspendues aux lèvres du lieutenant Jones. Attendant … quoi exactement ils n'en savaient rien, mais quelque chose. Parce quelque chose allait se passer. C'était clair.

« … et puis après tout un médecin est le mieux placé pour savoir qu'il est plus prudent de se _protéger_, non ? ».

oOo

Carson entendit les rumeurs et les rires étouffés des _spectateurs_ dans son dos. Il se doutait que certains hochaient la tête d'un air approbateur, applaudissant silencieusement à cette farce trèèèès militaire. Bien sur, l'arrivée intempestive d'une mystérieuse boite de préservatifs sur son bureau allait faire jaser touuuute la base. Donc c'était bien le lieutenant Jones le responsable.

Certes, Carson l'avait compris dès que le premier éclat de rire quelques minutes plus tôt. Les blagues s'étaient calmées depuis quelques jours, et ce matin … et ces deux militaires riaient à sa seule vue ? Mouais, ça ne pouvait être que la seule et unique raison de ce regain d'hilarité. Mais au moins en avait-il maintenant la confirmation.

Parrrrrrrfait. Parce que compte tenu de ce qu'il envisageait de faire, il n'avait pas intérêt à se tromper de coupable. Les conséquences pourraient s'avérer désagréables. Il compta mentalement jusqu'à dix, inspira profondément et se pencha lentement vers Jones, maîtrisant à la perfection ses réactions.

« Donc c'est à vous que je dois ce cadeau si … inhabituel ».

« Et oui, Doc' ».

oOo

Le large sourire de Jones n'agaça même pas l'écossais, en fait il se sentait réellement paisible. Il n'avait même pas besoin de feindre, il _était_ calme. Il songea furtivement aux remontrances qui suivraient inévitablement le geste qu'il programmait depuis quelques instants. Elisabeth lui remonterait les bretelles, pas trop fort bien entendu. Et puis John ne louperait pas cette occasion de le taquiner. Il pesa le pour et le contre et décida brusquement que le « pour » l'emportait. Haut la main. Et tant pis pour le « contre ». Carson sourit.

« Eh bien, laissez moi donc vous remercier lieutenant … à ma manière ». Et sans rien rajouter, il posa la main sur la nuque du militaire qui le regarda un peu déconcerté et …

… et sous les regards effarés et ahuris des spectateurs, lui plongea la tête dans son assiette de purée. Puis l'air de rien, Carson se détourna et fit mine de quitter le réfectoire. D'un pas tranquille. Presque nonchalant.

**Notre ange quitta le réfectoire en catimini. Il pila net, leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. De toute manière, là, il était _invisible_. Personne ne saurait qu'il avait subtilisé certaines provisions non ? Dommage, cette fois, il n'avait pas trouvé de pop corn. En revanche …**

oOo

John contempla le dos de son ami, écroulé de rire, et se laissa tomber sur son siège, incapable de rester debout. Il n'aurait jamais, mais alors ja-mais imaginé que Beckett puisse se conduire ainsi. Mais c'était loin de lui déplaire. Carson avait raison en fait, ils ne riaient pas suffisamment sur Atlantis et pourtant c'était tellement agréable et même recommandé pour la santé. John était sûr d'avoir lu ça quelque part. Et puis … L'amusement du colonel cessa net. Jones venait de se lever, visiblement furieux, et se précipita sur Carson, qui lui tournait le dos.

« Jones stop ! ».

Le lieutenant n'accorda même pas un coup d'œil à son supérieur, trop occupé à ruminer sa vengeance contre l'écossais qui l'avait ridiculisé.

« Jones, arrêtez c'est un ordre ! ».

Nouveau cri de John. En pure perte, son subordonné l'ignora superbement. Il faudrait qu'il songe sérieusement à réaffirmer son autorité, non, parce que depuis quelques jours ses hommes rechignaient à obéir au moindre de ses ordres. Même le plus simple !

Une nouvelle fois, il se prépara à intervenir et se figea devant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Comme au ralenti, il vit Jones percuter Beckett de plein fouet. Et l'écossais ne bougea pas d'un pouce, aussi raide qu'une statue. Une statue de marbre qui releva un bras, attrapa Jones à bras le corps et ...

Et lui fit effectuer un vol plané. Jones heurta assez violemment le sol, eut le souffle coupé – tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons s'échappa instantanément avec un bruit révélateur – et se retrouva allongé sur le ventre, les bras retenus en arrière par un Docteur Carson Beckett qui avait posé un genou sur son dos, lui ôtant toute capacité de mouvement. Un Docteur Carson Beckett dont la respiration s'était juste légèrement accéléré, s'il vous plait !

oOo

Le tout s'était déroulé si rapidement que John avait à peine eu le temps de faire un pas. Et puis … _ça_. Alors chapeau bas, Doc'. Le colonel observa les réactions des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce : mâchoire inférieure tombante, yeux exorbités, bras ballants, assis pour la plupart – les rares encore debout ne le resteraient probablement pas très longtemps.

Okay, c'était rassurant parce que les symptômes étaient exactement similaires aux siens. Il fut heureux de constater qu'il avait encore l'usage de ses jambes et en profita pour rejoindre le _Docteur_ Carson Beckett. Et son prisonnier. Certain de voir une grande colère se refléter sur le visage d'ordinaire si placide de l'écossais.

« Euh, Carson vous pouvez le lâcher maintenant ».

John s'était appliqué à prendre un ton raisonnable. Pour rien. C'est un Carson souriant qui relâcha très calmement sa prise sur l'infortuné lieutenant Jones.

« Mais … bien sur Colonel ».

Jones fixa le médecin l'air éberlué, tentant de retrouver une respiration normale. Difficilement. Il eut un geste de recul lorsque Beckett se pencha vers lui.

oOo

Carson poussa un soupir tonitruant, l'air exaspéré. Le médecin reprenait le dessus en lui, reléguant l'ancien champion universitaire de rugby en arrière plan **(4)**. Eh, oui qui l'eut cru ! Il ne pratiquait plus ce sport – viril – depuis son internat, mais mine de rien, les vieux restes étaient encore très, très, présents. Et très, très utiles finalement. Il remercia mentalement son ancien coach de Glasgow, et songea qu'il pourrait lui rendre visite lors de son prochain séjour sur Terre. Juste en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

« Mais ne faites pas cette tête, je vais vous juste amener à l'infirmerie lieutenant, vous avez un sacré hématome … »

Le militaire parut presque épouvanté. Carson poursuivit, sur le même ton.

« … allons, allons mon garçon ce n'est pas si terrible. Et puis, vous êtes en vie, estimez vous heureux ».

Il releva Jones et le remit sur ses pieds, fermement, mais sans brutalité. Sans plus s'intéresser aux réactions que suscitait son geste, Carson entraîna un lieutenant Jones parfaitement ahuri, une belle bosse commençant à s'épanouir sur son front. En poursuivant son monologue.

« Mais … pendant que j'y pense, votre dernier check up remonte à quand ? Mhhhm. Eh bien nous en profiterons pour vérifier touuuuut cela, hein. Ca tombe bien, n'est ce pas ? ».

Des sourires fleurirent sur les lèvres de nombreux spectateurs, dont les coéquipiers de Jones qui se tenaient les cotes en contenant leurs éclats de rire, devant la mine abattue de leur collègue.

**Notre ange se lécha les doigts un par un. Mais c'était vachement bon ces p'tits trucs ! Un peu poisseux et collant au palais, certes … mais succulent ! **

oOo

Arrivé à la porte, Carson se retourna, un doigt en l'air, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important.

« Oh, mais évidemment si le lieutenant n'a pas eu son check up, alors … le sergent Rash, le docteur Elis et le major Grean **(3)** ne l'ont pas eu non plus. Eh bien ces messieurs vont gentiment venir nous tenir compagnie à l'infirmerie ».

Les trois hommes cessèrent tout comportement ressemblant de prêt ou de loin à un signe d'amusement. En totale harmonie. Parfaitement synchrone.

Trois « mais » muets se formèrent sur les bouches arrondies des trois hommes, qui se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble – presque touchant – vers le colonel Sheppard, pleins d'espoir. Peine perdue. Celui-ci sentit le regard acéré de Carson – qui souriait toujours aussi aimablement - peser sur lui et prit position sans grande réflexion. Il secoua la tête négativement.

« Allons, messieurs, si le docteur Beckett estime que vous devez l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, vous devez obéir. Il est médecin, il sait parfaitement ce qui est bon pour votre santé ».

Et il accompagna ses paroles d'un ample mouvement du bras, hilare, invitant ses subordonnés à suivre l'écossais. Les trois hommes restèrent un instant paralysés, puis se mirent en marche. D'un pas traînant, la mort dans l'âme.

oOo

Carson hocha la tête, sourit d'un air - faussement - rassurant en direction de John et s'éloigna en reprenant son discours. Et juste avant de sortir …

« Et puis vous n'êtes les seuls dans ce cas, messieurs, il y a pleinnnnnn d'autres équipes en retard dans leurs check up. Ma foi, comme mon infirmerie est trèèèès fréquentée ces derniers temps, il ne sera pas difficile de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes dossiers, hein ? J'ai constaté une certaine recrudescence des gastro, ces derniers temps. En cas de doutes, de suspicion, je prescrirai des vomitifs. En fait, j'ai _déjà_ quelques soupçons …

Son regard s'attarda sur certains militaires qui s'empressèrent de baisser le regard ou de les détourner, soudainement désintéressés de cette scène. Carson émit un petit hochement de tête satisfait avant de s'éloigner avec ses prochaines victimes.

« … Ben dites donc, vous me semblez bien maussades, messieurs, quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous n'êtes pas heureux de m'accompagner ? Ahalala … ».

Les derniers mots ne tombèrent pas dans les oreilles des sourds. Touuuutes les personnes présentes – sans exception – se le tinrent pour dit : l'ère des blagues était révolue, le Docteur Carson Beckett était de retour.

_**° Fin du flash back °**_

John afficha un sourire rayonnant et garda prudemment le silence. Intérieurement, il se jura de continuer à taquiner McKay, en revanche, Carson était décidément trop dangereux. Non, non, non, non, mieux valait s'en tenir à Rodney. C'était plus prudent. Du moins, lorsque Carson ne traînerait plus dans les parages.

Carson attarda son regard sur le colonel encore quelques secondes – longues et silencieuses- puis le planta alors dans les yeux bleus extrêmement perturbés qui le contemplaient.

« Quand à vous Rodney, je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire de baiser. Non ne dites rien. Pas-un-mot. Je ne veux _plus_ vous entendre faire la moindre allusion à ce baiser. A dire vrai, je ne veux _même pas_ vous entendre mentionner un _quelconque_ baiser. Ni même entendre le mot « baiser » sortir de votre bouche. En fait, le plus simple c'est que vous ne disiez plus un mot jusqu'à ce que vous quittiez mon infirmerie. Est-ce clair ? »

Rodney hocha la tête, muet, bouche bée.

« _Parfait_ ».

Et sur ce dernier mot - prononcé de manière appuyée - Carson quitta la salle de repos d'un pas martial, avec un air de grande dignité sur le visage.

**L'ange fronça les sourcils. Etrange tout de même cette poussière qui flottait autour de lui. Il lança un regard soupçonneux à l'auteuse qui se tenait à ses cotés et lui souriait, radieuse. **

oOo

**A suivre …**

(Avec moins de poussière, j'espère ! lol)

(3) Ne cherchez pas, ils sont tous sortis de ma petite cervelle. Besoins de la rédaction.

(4) Non, non, non, je vous vois venir. C'est tout à fait logique que mon Nounours pratique le rugby, qui est un sport national en Ecosse. Pour info, le tournoi des six nations réunissant l'Angleterre, l'Ecosse, la France, l'Irlande, l'Italie et le Pays de Galles, se déroule chaque année en février-mars. Et cette année, il a été remporté par … la France ! Cocorico ! (Ben quoi ? Oui, je suis fan, et alors ? lol)


End file.
